


As we move on

by my_girl_prin



Series: On My Way to The Olympics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Horseback Riding, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kinda?, Lance (Voltron) has mysophobia, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Semi Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voltron Lions as Horses, everyone rides horses, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_girl_prin/pseuds/my_girl_prin
Summary: Growing up on a farm may seem like a pleasure, but when you're Lance and you've lived with every little to nothing you learn to appreciate the things you have. When Lance got a scholarship he was amazed, and happy. Then tragedy struck losing his biggest supporter.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: On My Way to The Olympics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> temperament scale- 1 (No behavioral issues) 10 (Everything about this horse is that their a total asshole)
> 
> Horse Statistics:  
> Owner- Horse Name/ Breed/ Gender/ Age/ Discipline/ Color/ Temperament  
> Lance- Blue Valentine (Blue)/ Hanoverian x Thoroughbred/ Mare/ 5/ Eventer/Black x White/ 5
> 
> Keith- Outlaw/ Appaloosa x Quarter/ Stallion/ 7/ Leopard Red Roan/ 8
> 
> Shiro- Eclipse (Eli)/ Oldenburg/ Stallion/ 10/ Hunter-Jumper/ Black/ 2
> 
> Hunk- Southern Misfit (Mister)/ Clydesdale/ Gelding/ 8/ Dressage/ Palomino Paint/ 3
> 
> Pidge- Gemini (Geni)/ German Riding Pony/ Gelding/ 6/ Eventer/ Chestnut Paint/ 6
> 
> Allura- Avalon (Ava)/ American Warmblood/ Mare/ 13/ Dressage/ Blood bay/ 3
> 
> Lotor- Legendary (Grey)/ Lusitano/ Gelding/ 9/ Dressage/ Dapple Grey/ 5
> 
> Matt- Moonlight (Moon)/ Ditch Warmblood/ Gelding/ 6/ Hunter-Jumper/ Silver Buckskin/ 4
> 
> Romelle- Percival (Percy)/ Mustang/ Gelding/ 8/ Barrel Racer/ Chocolate Bay/ 4
> 
> Nyma- Wild Heart (Honey)/ Holstiner/ Mare/ 6/ Eventer/ Chestnut/ 9
> 
> Rolo- King of Thieves (King)/ Irish Draught/ Stallion/ 15/ Hunter-Jumper/ Copper Bay/ 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was born and raised in Cuba, but after getting the scholarship of his dreams he moved to Illinois. Right before leaving his abuela passes, now having to navigate the world without his number one supporter. Will Lance be able to make it in this new world? Or will he fall into the darkness of his new found loss?

"Lance!!!! Despierta ahora, jovencito! Vas a llegar a tu vuelo! **Wake up now, young man! You're going to be late for your flight!"** Lance groaned slowly moving out of his bed.

"MAMA! NO, NO QUIERO! **No, I don't want to!** " Lance heard his mother run up the stairs making him jump out of bed fully awake, and afraid of what might happen. 

His mama came in with a chankla in hand, "Mejor que seas Lance. O tendrás una sandalia en el trasero. ¿Soy Entendido? **You better be Lance. Or you'll have a sandal on your butt. Am I understood?** " Lance nodded his head so fast that he thought he would get whiplash.

Lance started his 30-minute routine of getting ready, but that doesn't even count with his face routine which he didn't have time to do today. As he finished up his routine, he grabbed all of his packed clothes heading downstairs. He saw his entire family in the living room smiling at him. Lance couldn't even make it to them before he started smiling and crying. "Mijo. ¿Qué pasa? **Son. What's going on?** " His father asked.

"Nada papá. No conseguimos encontrar tu ubicación exacta. Extraño a su padre. **Nothing dad. Just happy to see everyone here, even though Grandma couldn't make it. I miss her dad.** " Lance states trying not to cry even more.

Lance's dad laughed and looked at him with complete adoration. "Lance está aquí. Siempre estará contigo, pase lo que pase.Está dentro de tu corazón como el resto de nuestros ancestros. . **Lance she's here. She'll always be with you, no matter what. She's inside your heart like the rest of our ancestors.** " He touched lance's chest smiling. "Llevamos su alma con nosotros todos los días. **We carry her soul with us everyday.** "

Lance was smiling even more. Not just out of happiness, but mostly out of nostalgia. Lance's abuela died about a month before he realized that he was going to the States with a full ride scholarship to Altes College for their Equestrian program. He never thought they would accept him. He had to do an online conference because he didn't have the money for a flight out and back. His entire family were in the background trying to figure out if he made it or not. Lance had to excuse himself from the conversation to get his family quiet. His abuela was always his biggest supporter especially when he came out as bi. He had no idea why, but it was amazing to know that no matter what others thought he always had an ace in his sleeve. 

Lance knew his abuela wouldn't always around, but he hoped that he could say bye to her before he left for the States. He never realized how sick she was until the day she died when she was coughing up blood. He tried to take her to the hospital, but she continuously kept telling him that it was her time and that there was nothing to be done. In the end he knew she was right, but it still hurt to see her dying right in front of him. He walked her to her room getting her comfortable and making sure she was with someone at all times. never leaving her side. When he woke up the next day, he knew that she was gone, and immediately walked to her room. When he saw her pillow covered in blood and no breath coming from her lungs, he stared. It was a solid minute before he could make his legs work and walked to her, laying down next to her, and silently crying simply holding her in his arms like she would when he was upset, but now it was his turn to hold her freezing corpse. When his mama finally came in seeing him holding her covered in his abuela's blood. She ran out and came back with everyone else to hold Lance and their abuela.

Lance knew what would happen after he left, but he was only leaving because his abuela wouldn't want her to be the only reason he was holding himself back. As he and his family headed to the airport Lance's nerves were beginning to boil over. He didn't expect to be going to a new place without knowing anyone, nor the culture. 

When they got to the airport, they unloaded all of Lance's things and gave him hugs, so off he went to start a new life in a new place, he went through security, and had his passport checked. Finally able to sit down in a chair and work on his project. All he had to do now is get to the US without a hitch and be able to get back in his groove.

When Lance's flight was called, he jumped up packed all of his things and prepared for the long flight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours and 20 minutes finally arriving at Chicago O'Hare Airport, Lance was able to get off his butt and move his legs with more space. After getting off the plane Lance walked over to baggage claim and got all of his things. _The rest should be here by tonight. Hopefully_ , he thought. Lance went to the front of the airport and got a taxi to Altea. He still had four days till school officially started, so hopefully he would have enough time to set up completely. Arriving he paid and stepped out into a new world. He never realized the would could be this green. Lance was used to seeing the ocean in his backyard and now he won't, he loved this already. After getting registered he got his room key heading towards his dorm. When he walked in he saw another person. _Well might as well try my English._ Lance thought. "Uh.... H-He-Hello?"

The other person looked up. "Oh hey. I didn't see you sorry."

Lance smiled. “You fine. I just want to introduce myself. Mi llama es Lance. **My name is Lance**." 

The other man lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, yea I knew that, you're the foreign exchange student from Cuba right?"

Lance visibly shrunk. "Yeah."

"Well that makes me your Guide, Hunk."

Lance looked at Hunk. "Okay. Is there a place I can set my stuff down."

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, you can take that bed I kind of already set up my things on this side. I don’t have many classes so I like to try and sleep while I can.”

Lance smiled. “That’s ok. I have to wake up early tomorrow anyways. So the light will help that.” 

Hunk laughed “Yeah that makes sense. Hey if you don’t mind me asking. What program are you in?”

“I’m in majoring in the Equine program. As well as minoring in aeronautics.” The surprise on Hunks face was priceless Lance didn’t realize that it was such a big deal. 

Hunk smiled again only wider this time. “Wow, I didn’t think you would have such a tight schedule, but no matter, I will help you and teach you the ways running from class to class; including all of the short cuts.”

This statement made Lance laugh. “Gracias, but I think I should just learn the art of settling in first. No?”

Hunk looked down sheepishly. “Yeah that might be a good idea. Sorry, but it seems like with that schedule you’d never have time for yourself.”

“And that’s the way I like it. The busier I am, the better I focus. Oh yeah! What’s your major and minor?”

Hunk smiled. “I’m majoring in engineering and minoring in the equine program. So we’ll have some of the same classes together. Hey so my friends are throwing a party. Small thing no more than like 10 of us. Would you like to come?”

Lance thought about it and agreed. So after everything was settled in the dorm, they headed out to meet Hunks friends. On they way Hunk gave the summarized version of the campus tour from orientation. Lance was in awe of how big the campus seemed. Upon arrival Hunk knocked on the door and immediately walked in. Lance looked around and realized that this was an apartment not a dorm. Hunk yelled, “Guys I have a friend! Come meet him!” 

Almost 2 seconds later a small child came around the corner and tried to tackle Hunk. “BITCH!!! FALL!!!”

Hunk sighed and removed to clinging child, “Pidge. What have I told you about scaring the new kids.” 

The child--Pidge--sighed, “Not too, but it’s fun seeing their faces.” She looked at Lance and huffed, “But this one seems to not want to be scared of me.”

Lance laughed at the statement and muttered, “Mi sobrina es más aterradora que tú. **My niece is scarier than you darling.** ”

Hunk seemed to hear and understand, “ Si eso es cierto que eres un dios entre los hombres. **If that's true than you're a god among men.** ” 

A large man walked around the corner, ”Who is a god among men?”

Hunk looked up from Pidge and smiled, “Shiro I know you speak spanish, but do you have to eavesdrop on us?”

Shiro only smirked, “Hey you guys are the ones calling me Dad of the group.” 

Pidge looked at him, “That’s because you are. You even make dad jokes on the regular.” 

Shiro just scoffed and turned to Lance, “Takashi Shirogane is my name, but you can call me Shiro.”

Lance smiled, “Lance MClain. Pleasure.”

Shiro laughed, “The tiny one to your left is Katie Holt, though they hate being called that, so we call them Pidge.” 

Lance never thought that he would be meeting people already. As the four of them walked into the dining room there were three others in there. Hunk introduced them each, as Allura, Keith, and Matt. It seemed like everyone was in the same program as Lance Eq (A/N: Eq is short for equestrian or equine for those who don’t know.). When Lance introduced himself it seemed like Keith wasn’t every receptive of his greeting.

After eating everyone walked into the living room and tried to decide what games to play. Keith, Pidge and Matt wanted to play Monopoly, while Shiro, Allura and Hunk wanted to play Twister. This went on for about ten minutes with Lance just sitting there quietly, then Pidge yelled, “WAIT A SECOND!!! WE HAVE A TIEBREAKER FINALLY!!!”. Everyone turned and looked at Lance.

Hunk looked at Lance and asked,”What do you want to play?” 

Lance looked at each and every one of them, “Is it bad I’ve never played either?”

There was silence for about ten seconds before everyone screamed the same word, “WHAT?!?!?!”

Shiro sighed, “Simplified version of each, are you flexible or are you good with money?”

“I’m extremely flexible.” He smirked.

Shiro smiled, “Then twister it is.” 

Keith, Pidge and Coran groaned while Allura and Hunk high fived each other. The game began with everyone standing around, by the end of it Lance was face to face with Keith and had his ass in Shiro’s face. The first thing out of Shiro’s mouth was, “Damn you have a fine ass.” 

Lance turned as red as a fire truck, though he didn’t reply.

Though Matt did state, “Darling are trying to piss me off.”

“No Matt I am not. I’m just saying that his ass is perky and round.”

If Lance could get any redder he would. Matt sighed, “Sweetie. Don’t push your luck ok?”

Twenty minutes into the game a phone went off. Pidge being the one who was calling colors and limb placement went to check. “Lance you got a text stating that you're package has arrived whatever that means.”

Without meaning to he tried to get up and rush out the door causing everyone to fall. Quickly squirming his way out he grabbed his shoes and phone rushing back to campus. Everyone followed wondering why he was in such a rush. Reaching Lance where he had stopped they realized his excitement and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fiction, so if you find any mistakes please let me know. I live for reading comments and hearing your opinions so please let me know your thoughts.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bue.

Lance didn’t grow up with much, the one thing that was always constant in his life was horses. He grew up watching his family ride and watched the horses plowing fields. The first horse he got was when he was 10, he was amazing the kindest horse you could meet. His name was Mosaic, he was an 8-year-old gelding. Mosaic would do anything for Lance even jump, which is where Lance learned what he wanted to do with his life. Lance wanted to jump and touch the sky as his momma put it, so as the years came and went so did the horses. Until College... 

  
When they all got to the campus barn, every one realized why Lance was in such a rush. He had a horse needing him. The horse looked like they had a black half pad on, only it reached from their head to tail, the rest of the horse was white. 

  
Lance smiled, “Mi dulce hijo, estás en casa. **My sweet child, you are home.** ” 

  
Everyone was amazed how calm the horse was in Lance’s presence, it was like he had raised him from birth (which he had). A few seconds prior the horse was aggressive towards anyone near them, but the second Lance walked up they immediately relaxed. 

  
Lance looked at everyone and said, “This is Blu Valentine. I just call her Blue. She’s my prized baby.” 

  
Everyone walked up at once in awe of the horse. Amazed by the markings of this horse they slowly walked up and introduced themselves to this horse. The power that this horse presents is one of the greatest things they’ve felt and seen. Lance has never seen anyone react the way these people did to her, “Are you guys ok?” 

  
“Uhhhh, yeah we are, but what’s her breeding and how did she get those markings?” Asked Shiro. 

Lance laughed, “Yeah, her markings are the only ones I’ve seen in about 4 generations of her breeding.” 

Keith looked at Lance, “Four generations? What do you mean?” 

  
“Well my family has bought horses from the same farm every year. And I’ve grown up with these… Well beasts that were bull-headed and strong and beautiful. When I walked into that barn for the first time, all of the horses seemed to freeze like they didn’t know what to do when they saw this little kid walk into the barn. All of my family and the breeders were amazed and since then the breeders promised best horse bred from five years for my college years, so this is her.” Lance sighs and looks at the mare, “She is the best there is since she’s been born. And as for how she got the markings I don’t know. She was born straight black and as she grew the black just receded into a bay-ish color and eventually turned white. I’ve had Vets look at her and they’ve all said the same thing they don’t know, so I’ve learned to live with it and love her for it.” 

  
Everyone was in awe of Lance and Blue’s story, but they soon realized that she was so powerful looking because she was empowered by who raised. Coran smiled, “She is magnificent. I do believe she has the most striking horse on campus. Now let’s see if we can get her a stall in the main barn.” 

  
Lance smiled and grabbed the lead line connected to the mare's halter and began to follow Coran to the main barn. 

  
Walking into the barn all you could hear all of the stomping hooves, and horses eating, swishing tails, and grooms walking around. As they found a stall a leopard red roan horse ran to bite Blue, both Lance and Blue reacted as did Keith. Keith walked right up to that horse and bopped them in the nose, “Sorry. That bitch would be Outlaw, my barrel racer. I also wouldn’t put him next to Blue, because he is a stallion.” 

  
Lance nodded and walked to the next open space and when nothing abnormal happened he walked her into her stall, “Ahí estás. Duerme bien mi princesa. There you are. Sleep well my princess.” 

  
Lance took Blue’s halter off and patted her on the neck. He walked out of the stall and smiled, “Ok. Let’s head back she should be fine for the night, and we can finish that game of twister?” 

  
Allura laughed, “Well I think we should all go to bed. Seeing as it is one in the morning, so I shall see you tomorrow if needed. Goodnight to you all.” 

~~~~~~

Everyone then said goodnight and walked back to their dorms. As Hunk and Lance walked back to the apartment Lance asked, “Are you allergic to cats?”   
Hunk smiled, “No I am not. Why?” 

“Well I have a cat and she was in her carrier and she’s a Maine Coon, so she sheds a lot and I was scared you would be allergic and I’d have to send her back.... and, and I just didn’t want to do that, and I forgot to... to tell you.” 

  
“I personally love cats and I also have a Somali cat named Cupcake.” 

  
“Oh good. My cat’s name is Ebony, she’s black and silver and the biggest baby ever. I really hope that they like each other.” 

  
They got back and pulled out both cats and let them meet. It seemed to go fine and both cats loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see anything wrong or weird I don't have a beta.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Keith's Best Friend

+++++

**Next Day**

Lance Lance woke up at 6:45 am to leave for the barn. After getting up and showering, Lance headed out for the day. As Lance was leaving he saw Hunk making breakfast, “Uh… What are you doing?”

Hunk looked up and smiled, “I saw that you had an early day, so I thought that I could make you breakfast.”

Lance looked around, “Thank you, I love breakfast, but I gotta go like now.”

“Oh… Yeah. Two seconds please.”, Hunk grabbed a brown bag and some foil. He wrapped the breakfast burrito he just finished making, and placed it into the bag, finally placing it into Lance’s hand.

“Thanks Hunk, but I gotta go.”, Lance left and walked to the elevator. He was about to get on before he noticed Keith. He walked on and pressed the ground level buton. Keith grunted, “I already hit the button.”

Lance smiled, “I know, but it’s a force of habit.” Keith said nothing, and the rest of the ride was in relative silence. When they got off Lance smiled, “Have a good day Keith.” And with that they headed their separate ways.

Lance walked to the barn. It took about 10 minutes to get there, so he had time before the Veterinarian got there. He walked to Blue and said, “Buenos días, mi amor **Good Morning, my love** ” He grabbed her halter off the rack in front of the stall and opened the door. Blue seemed to be settling well, but that was up for debate with her; she was a bit finicky about new places. Lance haltered Blue and walked her down to the grooming stall. He put her in the crossties and began brushing her while waiting for the vet.

After about 15 minutes the Vet got there. Lance smiled, “Hello, I’m Lance.”, and placed his hand out to be shook.

The vet returned the favor and shook Lance’s hand, “I’m Dr Lombana. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lance. And this must be Blue Valentine.”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, this is Blue. She came in last night, so she had some time to settle a bit.”

Dr. Lombana nodded, “Good, so you wanted a simple wellness check and the airport sent over her file; so this shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes unless you want x-rays or blood taken.”

Lance sighed, “Yeah. Let’s take some blood, but no x-rays. I don’t have the funds at this moment.”

“Oh that’s fine. We’ll get started then.” Dr. Lombana began the exam. First, she checked Blue’s heartrate and breathe rate, following Lombana checked for gut sounds. She then checked Blue’s joints and back for sore points, and finally she took Blue’s blood for further testing, like disease, or anything out of ordinary.

About 20 minutes later everything was done. Lombana turned to Lance, “O.K. We will test her blood and make sure that everything is in tip top shape.”

Lance nodded, “Thank you for everything Dr. Lombana. I hope to hear only good news soon.” Lance walked Dr. Lombana out to her truck, “Again, thank you Dr. Lombana.”

Lombana turned to Lance and smiled, “Of course. I am happy to be of help.” With that Dr. Lombana got into her truck and left.

Lance returned to Blue and smiled, “Mi amor, lo hiciste tan bien hoy. Vamos a llevarte a comer algo, ¿eh? **My love, you did so well today. Let's take you out to get a bite, huh?** ” Lance removed the cross ties and connected her lead to her halter and headed outside to pasture.

++++

**Keith**

After Lance and Keith parted ways, Keith headed to Romelle’s apartment. Five minutes later Keith was knocking on Romelle’s door. Ten minutes later a very tired looking girl opened the door, “Dammit Romelle! We need to be at the barn and riding in the next half hour and you’re not ready?!?!”

Romelle woke up to those words, “Shit!!! What time is it?!?”

Keith sighed, “It’s a little past 7:30. You know the time we set up to head to the barn like we do every Monday?”

Romelle groaned, “I’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

“Make it five and I’ll let you have some coffee ready.” Keith bargained. “Deal”, and Romelle rushed off to get ready. Keith walked into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. As the coffee was cooking Keith heard Romelle running around getting ready. He laughed as the pot finished, and grabbed two thermals. Keith could hear Romelle finishing up, he filled both cups with coffee and added a splash of creamer into one. The one with creamer he added sugar and placed the lids on both cups. He turned and handed a fully ready Romelle her cup of coffee. They both headed out and ran to the barn, when they finally got there it was 7:55 and they were late. BOY were they late.

When they got there Keith saw Lance in the pasture with Blue. Romelle looked confused and looked at Keith, “Who’s that?”, pointing to the stranger.

Keith looked over then at Romelle, “That’s Lance. He got in yesterday if you had come to the party, but you were too busy staying away from Allura ‘cause you’re in love with her and won’t say shit.”

Romelle gumbled and changed the subject, “What about the horse? She’s not your run of the mill black and white breed.”

“That’s Blue. She also came in yesterday. She’s a little jumpy, but other than that she seems sweet.” They walked into the barn and Keith went to his horse’s stall. He walked in and smiled, “Hey boy. Hope you had a good morning Outlaw.” He grabbed Outlaw’s halter off the stall door and led him out to the grooming stalls. He hooked the cross ties to Outlaw and started grooming him. Romelle walked into the other stall and started grooming Percival. “So how’s Percival?” Keith asked.

“Why don’t you just call him Percy? Like everyone else?”

“‘Cause I like pissing you off.” Keith laughed. Romelle grumbled and brushed Percy a little harder. When he was finished he walked into the tack room and grabbed her saddle. He saddled Outlaw and waited for Romelle to finish saddling up Percy, they walked out and Keith noticed Lance was still in the pasture with Blue. He was on her back just lying there like nothing in the world mattered, but that small second of time. Keith continued to the arena as Romelle was setting up the barrels. He walked in and mounted Outlaw walking around the arena. Romelle joined when she mounted Percy and walked to meet Keith. Romelle smiled, “So what do you think of Lance?”

“He’s alright, seems really close to his horse. He’s known her since she was a baby, so could see that happening. Other than that I only have general, he’s from Cuba, he has had that since she was born. I don’t know anything else.”Romelle hummed.

He continued to work with Outlaw trotting, side passing, lengthening his neck. He and Romelle did that for about 10 minutes. Then they started trotting the pattern, Monday’s were simple work days for the horses. They worked mostly on flat and trotted the pattern. While working the horses Keith looked up and saw Lance walking back to the barn with Lance. Keith and Romelle only did flat work, when they were done they rode back to the barn and dismounted. They walked back to the grooming stalls and saw Lance briddling Blue. Keith walked into the stall next to lance with Romelle on the opposite side of him and Outlaw. Lance nodded to the both of them and walked out the barn. Romelle snickered, “Not much of a talker, huh?”

Keith sighed, “Apparently not.” Keith and Romelle finished untacking and hosed the horses. Walking Outlaw back to his stall, took his halter off and closed the door and hooked the halter on the door. Keith and Romelle were walking out when they saw Lance working on dressage with Blue. Romelle looked at Keith, “Keith, Let’s go watch?!?!” and with those words ran out to the workout arena. Keith just rolled his eyes and followed.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Romelle.  
> Shiro gets a chance to actually to learn to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the small animal stats.

++++

**Keith**

When Keith finally made it to the arena he saw that Lance was riding dressage bareback. Keith was in awe how Blue and Lance worked as one. Blue may have only been 5 years old, but the way she moved was extremely expressive and an bit explosive,  
  


++++

**Lance**

After about an hour and a half in the pasture Lance and Blue headed back to the barn. He walked back to the grooming stall and groomed Blue again due to her rolling in the field. Lance wrapped Blue’s legs and bridled her. They then headed to the covered arena, on their way they passed the Keith and a blonde riding next to each other. Lance mounted Blue in the arena and started walking around on a loose rein. Lance and Blue messed around, so Lance didn’t notice his audience till they were done. Clapping startled Lance out of his stupor, Lance looked over at the fence to notice Keith and a blonde next to him with a broad smile. Lance walked out of the arena and dismounted. The blonde ran up to him, “You are amazing and Blue here is absolutely gorgeous!” 

Lance looked at her with confusion, “Thank you. And you might be?” 

Romelle jumped and somehow smiled even bigger, “Sorry. I’m Romelle, I do western pleasure riding and sometimes barrel racing with Keith here.” She shot her hand out. Lance looked down and smiled, “I’m sorry I don't shake hands. I have mysophobia.” Looking down at her hand. 

“Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Romelle looked down. 

Lance shook his head, “It’s all good. I don’t advertise it, but you obviously know Blue.” Lance pointed to the horse next to him. 

Romelle shook her head, I only know what Keith told me.” 

Lance glanced at Keith and continued to the barn. They walked by the grooming stall where Lance grabbed Blue’s halter and headed to the wash rack to hose her off. Romelle and Keith followed him back into the barn and smiled at both horse and owner. Lance hosed Blue off and turned around bumping into Keith, “Sorry.” Then grabbed a scrapper and scraped the excess water off of Blue. Lance grabbed Blue’s lead line and walked her back to her stall. Lance turned around to walk out and ran into Keith again, “Sorry again.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’m just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” said Keith. Romelle wanted to follow Lance, but Keith held her back. 

Lance went to the tack room and gathered his tack walking out to the outdoor walk rack. He went back to the tack room and grabbed a bucket with a sponge, leather balm, a microfiber towel, and leather conditioner. He walked back out, pulled the supplies from the bucket and filled the bucket about half way. Lance started with the sponge and balm, moving on to the towel and conditioner. When his saddle was done, he cleaned his bridle and soaked the bit in the bucket. When the tack was clean Lance brought his tack and cleaning supplies back to the tack room and headed back to his and Hunk’s apartment. 

Lance walked in and saw Ebony and Cupcake cuddling. He smiled and patted both of them on the head. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of tortillas. Lance turned on the gas stove and threw a tortilla on the burner, flipping it after a couple of minutes. When the other side was done, Lance turned off the stove, walked to the couch and plopped down. Ebony immediately left a very upset Cupcake who decided to follow, and both walked to Lance laying down on his lap. Lance laughed, “ And what might you two need?” Ebony butted Lance’s head as Cupcake simplex purred. Lance chuckled setting down, “Ok you two. Let’s just cuddle for a while.” 

++++

  
About 3 hours later Lance woke up to the door opening and hearing voices. Lance stretched, yawned and was about to get up before he noticed both cats on his lap. He looked up and saw Hunk and Pidge walk in, “Hi…”

“Oh… Hey Lance we were just talking about going to lunch. Would you like to join us?” asked Pidge. 

“Uh… Sure.” Said Lance, “But I can’t move right now.”

Hunk and Pidge looked down and chuckled, “Well of course you can’t. You would then have two very angry floof killers .” Pidge snickered.

Lance giggled, “No I don’t want that. They would be very upset, and I don’t want to be scratched anytime soon.” 

Hunk chuckled, “ I guess I’m making lunch.” 

Pidge squealed, “Yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!!! I LOVE YOUR FOOD!!!! GIVE MEEEE!!!!” Unfortunately that decided to wake up the cats, both very unhappy the got up and left for the cat condo. Pidge looked at Lance and giggled whispering, “ I woke the beast!!” continuing to giggle. Lance looked at Hunk with an bewildered look, an look that said _WTF?!?! IS GOING ON?!?_ Hunk just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Lance just looked at Pidge, who was vibrating with energy, and just huffed. Lance got up and followed Hunk into the kitchen, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Hunk looked up from the fridge as he was pulling out the food, “Uh… Yeah, sure. Can you peel the potatoes and chop the vegetables.” 

Lance smiled, got a knife, and got a board. Before he got to work Lance grabbed his phone and put on his Latin Pop playlist. As they got to work, Lance danced through all his motions. Ebony soon walked in and jumped on the counter meowing for attention and possibly food. Pidge followed holding an very unhappy Cupcake in her arms (A/N think of an two year old holding a cat). Hunk sighed and looked at Pidge, “Pidge what have I told you about holding Cupcake like that?” 

Pidge huffed and looked like a scolded two year old, “Not too. But he was fine when I picked him up he wiggled and I didn’t want to put him down.” Hunk gave her a look that said _I will hurt you if you don’t put that cat down right now._ Pidge huffed sadly and set the cat down on the ground. 

Lance was about to ask a question when someone knocked on the door. Lance wiped his hands with a towel, “I’ll get it.” Lance walked to the door and opened it to see Shiro and Matt on the other side. 

Shiro smiled, “Hey Lance… I uh… Was wondering if Hunk was here?” 

“Oh yeah. He’s in the kitchen making something… I’m not sure what though.” Lance smiled and let them in. 

Matt chuckled, “Yeah you usually don’t until you get the meal in front of you.” 

Once they were in the apartment Lance walked into the kitchen and continued to help Hunk with the vegetables. Once the food was in the oven Hunk turned to Shiro, “What’s up?”

Shiro smiled, “I need to learn how to cook.” 

Hunk burst out laughing, “ Really?!? You?!? No! Not again! I will not let you try to burn my apartment down again!!”

Lance looked confused, “Again?” 

Pidge howled, “ Last time Shiro started a fire when he put foil in the microwave. Then another time he burned water. Water!! How do you burn water?!?” Pidge continued to laugh. Matt also looked like he was about to laugh and Shiro looked defeated.

Lance looked around, “I’ll teach you.” Everyone just looked at him like he was insane. 

Shiro smiled, “Really?”

“I mean Hunk won’t, but I will.” 

Hunk looked between them and pointed a finger at Lance, “You will not use this kitchen.” 

Lance shrugged, “Ok I’ll use Shiro’s kitchen. And we’ll be fine.”

Hunk just stood gaping at Lance, “Fine, but if he burns down his apartment and you realize that he,” Hunk points at Shiro, “is untrainable in the ways of cooking.”

Lance shrugged and looked at Shiro, “Text me you're address, and we will get started as soon as possible if you're this desperate. My number is xx-xxx-xxx-xxxx. It’s an international number if that works for you.” 

Shiro smiled, “That’s perfect. I can’t wait, and thank you I need it.” 

Matt muttered, “Yes you do.” Shiro looked at him upset and was about to say something, but the timer on the oven goes off. Hunk walked over and pulled out a meatloaf and baked mashed potatoes. All five of them sat in the living room and talked the afternoon away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see anything, or if I have incorrect facts. I'll try to be as steady with things as possible.


End file.
